Un milagro
by geraldCullenBlack
Summary: Pensó que era imposible, que todas sus esperanzas se habían ido hace tiempo, pero el destino le demostró lo equivocada que estaba :OneShot:


Pero cuando leí el fanfic de ~orestespanqueque tuve una epifanía.

Si no sabes quienes son los personajes son Ferb&Vanessa

Aqui seria una pequeña explicación sobre el origen de Chole Alice Fletcher Doofenshmirtz.

Ella es la mas pequeña de la familia, es el pequeño milagro de sus padres.

Desde que ella nació siempre pensé en una historia así sobre esta pareja que les decían que era imposible concebir un hijo.

* * *

><p>Sentía que el tiempo se detenia. Jamas penso que esto fuera posible, pensaba que jamas podria hacerlo pero la vida le demostro que estaba equivocada.<p>

Unas lagrimas resvalaron silenciosamente por su rostro; despues de tanto tiempo intentando, buscando soluciones con los mejores del mundo para darle noticias devastadoras diciendoles que era imposible, veia el pequeño milagro que se mostraba frente a ella.

Hace unos 2 meses empezó a sentirse demasiado cansada, pensaba que era por su trabajo lo que causaba dicho suceso y la falta de sueño pero penso que era normal y lo dejo pasar hasta un día antes de irse su esposo, la vio perder el equilibro y le comento su preocupación.

Para tranquilizarlo le dijo que iria a la farmacia para buscar vitaminas que tal vez le hicieran falta y trato de convenserlo de que fuera al trabajo a regañadientes.

Apenas lo vio partir tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirijio hacia la farmacia mas cercana en vusca de dichas vitaminas, pero cuando buscaba el pasillo para ir por ella vio unos pequeños paquetes azules y rosas haciendo que se sorprendiera y empezara a contar.

Conto desde atras la ultima vez "que paso" y las fechas no concordaban..volvio a contar..dos, tres, incluso hasta 4 veces y se sorprendio por lo que los números le revelavan...se le había retrazado hace 2 semanas.

Abrio los ojos de golpe a tal revelamiento," pero es imposible" se repetia en la mente "los doctores dijieron que era improvable."

Sacudio su cabeza tratando de quitarse las ideas que empezaban a surguir, asi que para salir de sus preguntas y dudas decidio llevarse 2 cajas.

No sabia como habia llegado hacia su hogar, estaba tan aturdida que lo habia hecho todo su subconciente la guio, solo se dio cuenta que habia llegado cuando cerro la puerta de baño detras de ella.

Sentia que su corazón latia con fuerza en su pecho, eran los 3 minutos mas largos de su vida...

La que la llevarian solo hacia 2 caminos y no sabia cual era mejor...

Los 3 minutos pasaron y sentia la adrenalina corria por sus venas: tenía miedo de saber el resultado.

Dio una respiración profunda para tratar de tranquilizarse y con paso vacilante camino hacia la prueba de embarazo.

Positivo.

Las 2 pruebas de embarazo marcaban lo mismo: Positivo.

Unas lagrimas resbalaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, sentía que su corazón poco a poco se llenaba de calor, se sentia la mujer mas feliz de la tierra.

Escucho unos golpeteos en la puerta, pero estaba tan enfrascada en esa pequeña prueba que no le importaba nada mas.

Preocupado que su esposa no le abriera la puerta decidio pasar, se sorprendio verla llorando mientras sostenia algo en su mano.

Pensando lo peor se acerco rapidamente buscando indicios de daños en su cuerpo, pero apenas su miradas se cruzaron vio un brillo que no habia visto en sus ojos azules hace mucho tiempo.

Sin decir ninguna palabra levanto el objeto que aun seguia sosteniendo como si su vida dependia de ello, poniendolo en frente de los 2.

Lo tomo para ver lo que decia, al principio su cara preocupada paso a la sorpresa y en una fraccion de segundo cambio a una de extrema felicidad.

La abrazo con delicadeza pero con una fuerza que era acojedora, con los que te sentias segura.

-Pero ¿como...como es posible?- preguntaba un poco confuso.-Los doctores dijieron que era imposible.

-Un milagro de la vida, es asi como lo veo yo.-dijo con un sonrisa.- Un fruto de nuestro amor..un pedasito de nosotros 2 para crear a nuestro milagro.


End file.
